Miesha Tate vs. Marloes Coenen
The fight was for the Strikeforce women's bantamweight title with Marloes Coenen defending. The Fight The first round began. Tate landed an inside kick. Coenen smiled. They clinched. Tate was leaning against Coenen on the cage. Four thirty-five. Tate landed a foot stomp. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. They broke away. Three thirty-five. Coenen landed a beautiful left hook there. They clinched, Coenen kneed the body. Tate dropped down working for a double. Coenen worked a standing guillotine with three fifteen. Tate switched toa single defending the choke. Three minutes as Tate got the single. Coenen kept working that guillotine from half-guard, side control really. Two thirty-five. Tate is in side control. Coenen let it go. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes. Tate stepped over trapping the arm and landed a right elbow to the body. One thirty-five. Tate landed a left hand. One fifteen. Tate was trying tos tep over again there. One minute. Thirty-five. Tate dropped a few hammerfists to the belly. Fifteen. Tate was in north-south here basically. The first round ended. 10-9 Tate. The second round began. They clinched immediately. Coenen kneed the body. Four thirty-five left. Coenen kneed the body. And another. Four fifteen as Tate worked a single. Four minutes remaining. Tate got a single, Coenen rolled and had the back without hooks. She got both hooks here! Three thirty-five. Oh wow! Three fifteen. Coenen had the body triangle now. Three minutes left. Coenen landed a glancing right elbow. She landed a pair of left elbows. Two thirty-five remaining. Coenen lost the body triangle. Two fifteen. Tate was defending the choke well. Two minutes. The crowd was getting a tiny bit restless. One thirty-five. Coenen landed a hard left hand. One fifteen. One minute. Coenen landed four big right hands in under there. Thirty-five remaining. Fifteen. Tate turned towards the top position but couldn't make it. The second round ended. 10-9 Coenen. The third round began. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Tate got anice double to guard. Four minutes remaining. Three thirty-five. Tate landed a right hand. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five as Coenen landed a pair of lefts from the bottom. Two fifteen. Coenen had a body triangel from the bottom briefly. Two minutes. The ref stood them up. Coenen landed an inside kick. She landed a leg kick. One thirty-five. Tate's mouth was open. She got another double to guard. Coenen worked a kimura. She landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. One fifteen remaining. Coenen licked her lips and kept working the kimura. One minute. Thirty-five. Fifteen left. Tate landed a left hammerfist. Coenen swept nicely there beautifully. The third round ended, what a close round. 10-9 Tate probably. The fourth round began. Coenen came out smiling. She landed a good right hand. Four thirty-five left. Coenen landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Coenen landed a leg kick. Coenen pumped out the jab missing. Four minutes as Tate ate a leg kick and Coenen stuffed a single into the clinch nicely. She got a nice single to half-guard again, Coenen worked a guillotine. Three thirty-five as Tate popped out there. Tate passed to side control. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Coenen was trying to wallwalk. Tate was preventing it smoothly. Two thirty-five. Coenen landed a short right elbow from the bottom. Another and another. Two fifteen. Tate went knee on belly, nearly mounted, went to the other side with a tgiht arm triangle. Coenen was fighting it hard, trying to defend it by grabbing her leg. Two minutes as Coenen tapped! Oh wow! Tate is the new champion!